


Sex Wrecked

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Femslash100 [11]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chemistry, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Friends With Benefits, Girls Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Character, Love, Post-Coital, Prompt Fill, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke finds Emma the sexiest when she is all sex wrecked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildlingGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/gifts).



> Written for the drabbletag7 prompt: Scream: Brooke/Emma - sexy

Brooke couldn't help the smirk as she looked down at Emma who was coming down from a sex high after what Brook would say was probably the best orgasm of Emma's life. Then again Brooke was bias because she had been the one who had made her orgasm.

"You know you're sexy when you are like this," Brooke stated as she leaned down to kiss Emma softly on the lips.

Emma blushed at Brooke's words but she returned the kiss, "You mean all sweaty with my hair a mess?" she asked after pulling away.

"No," Brooke smirked as she shook her head and rolled her eyes. "All sex wrecked and looking in love," she said before she could even stop herself and then the air become tense and almost statically charged between her and Emma.

It had been an agreement between them when this friends with benefits arrangement began that neither would mention love and yet Brooke had seemingly broken that and maybe just changed things between them, for better or for worse.


End file.
